NOT GONNA GET US
by xBelieveInDreamsx
Summary: siempre tuve la oportunidad de irme de esa asquerosa abadía... pero nunca pude hacerlo, no sin el... no sin kai... pésimo summary KxT R&R!


Es un kai/tala, todavía no se si sea one-shot o no, depende de mi inpiracion…. Bueno, lean y dejen reviews!

NOT GONNA GET US

Era una noche negra, tala se hallaba en el techo de la abadía, había llegado allí por uno de los pasadizos secretos que esta tenia. Ya no soportaba mas ese horrendo lugar, extrañaba a su familia, aunque ya no tanto como antes, ya que fue necesario que los olvidara, aunque no pudiese, si no quería sufrir mucho mas de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. No debía sentir miedo, soledad, debilidad, amor ni alegría. En ese lugar no se podía sentir nada mas que odio, pero algo le impedía irse, conocía la salida, podría haberse ido hacia mucho tiempo, pero no podía, no solo.

El pelirrojo se recostó sobre la fría nieve de los tejados observando las estrellas. Recordaba que su madre antes de morir la había dicho que siempre lo estarían cuidando desde el cielo, y que el debería hacer lo que sintiera correcto, también recordaba que le había hecho jurar que seria feliz, encontraría una pareja, tendría niños, y nunca olvidaría sonreír…

Le era imposible sonreír allí. No recordaba lo que era la felicidad, solo en pequeñas ocasiones cuando se hallaba cerca del hombre que le transmitía una sensación de calidez, aunque siempre tuviera mal carácter. Aunque él sabía muy bien que jamás se fijaría en alguien como el, Tala ansiaba escapar de esa abadía con el nieto de Voltaire, Kai Hiwatari.

Muy deprimido se dirigió hacia el agujero por el que había llegado allí, para volver a la oscuridad de su horrible y actual hogar, cundo le llamo la atención una voz que provenía desde el ático.

Silenciosamente se dirigió allí y de a poco fue reconociendo la voz, era Kai, estaba mirando la nieve caer por un enorme ventanal sellado, y aunque ni el mismo, quien estaba allí escuchando lo creyera, Kai estaba cantando, en una voz casi inaudible, pero para Tala era suficiente…

_Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_

_  
Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us_

_Soon there'll be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you_

Conocía la canción, y sin pensarlo se integro a ella.

_They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_

Se sentía feliz a su lado, sentía como si Kai no lo tomara como alguien mas de la abadía, y eso le hacia sonreír, quería escapar a su lado, y aunque sonaría ridículo para Kai, se lo propondría ahí mismo, bajo la luz de los viejos faroles de la abadía que atravesaba el ventanal con un suave resplandor e iluminaba sus rostros con un toque romántico y tenebroso a la vez.

_Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand  
They don't understand us_

"Kai…"

el bicolor lo miro con unos ojos carmín que casi lo matan, tenia una mirada profunda y soñadora, justo como a el le gustaba

"huyamos de aquí… vámonos juntos Kai…"

"no juegues con esto Tala, no hay modo de escapar, conozco cada rincón de este asqueroso lugar, no hay salida."

"yo conozco una, pero no puedo escapar… no sin ti

_Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you_"

"estas completamente loco Ivannov, como se te ocurre!"

"yo… lo lamento Kai, nunca quise---"

"vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder."

"lo… lo dices enserio??"

"no, es que me quiero quedar a vivir aquí porque estoy enamorado de Boris!! Que estas esperando muéstrame esa maldita salida y huyamos de aquí!"

Tala se asusto un poco por la reacción de Kai pero enseguida pudo distinguir esa pequeñísima sonrisa en su rostro y ya se sintió seguro para seguir.

"si, vamos."

_They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us_

"antes--"

"hum?"

Tala lo abrazo fuertemente sin saber lo que estaba haciendo porque hacia bastante que no hacia eso, pero a veces lo veía de la gente que caminaba por las calles de Rusia, y quiso intentarlo. Para su sorpresa Kai le correspondió mientras le susurraba un tímido "te amo Ivannov"

"y yo a ti, mi ave fénix"

_  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us.._

…


End file.
